


Muddy Mess

by spikewil



Series: Desired Lust [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Genderswap, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, different anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Muddy Mess

John laughed loudly as he looked at the three muddy people dripping in the middle of the hotel room. The demon was vanquished, but as a last try it had tossed the young ones into a large muddy pool nearby.

“Sam, Pip, you take the shower together to save the warm water. Dean, you take the shower in the other room. Make sure you do NOT finish all the hot water,” John said, knowing it was time for Pip and Sam to know each other secrets. Dean wanted to object, but noticed the look on his father’s face and let it go.

Pip and Sam looked startled, but trusting John’s reasoning they slowly made their way into the shower.

First uneasy, but Sam took a deep breath, “Pip, my body is not completely male,” Sam muttered softly, looking at his toes as he began slowly undressing. He stood naked in front of the woman he fell in love with. Afraid for her reaction, he looked down at his toes, waiting for her verdict.

Pip listened to his soft words suddenly realizing why John had them share the shower. She looked at the nervous stand and fear in those beautiful eyes before they looked down. She smiled; she lifted Sam’s chin, caressing his face before trailing his fingers down his neck to his shoulders across the perky nipples before removing them from Sam’s muscular body.

She didn’t say anything but started to undress as well, letting Sam decide from himself. Slowly, bit by bit she undressed until she stood naked before him, her eyes went from his face to the rest of his body, her own body responding to his while she waited for his judgement.

Sam eyes widened when he roamed Pip’s body from her breasts to his anatomy, surprising to see a hardening shaft. His eyes quickly turned to Pip’s. They stared at each other before Pip turned on the shower. He couldn’t stop looking at her and Sam was clenching his opening make his skin and clit tingle as he softly moaned, blushing as he realized how he sounded.

Pip loved Sam’s sounds, took his hand and pulled him with her into the shower. She took the soap cloth and soaped it up before washing her body, exposing her clean skin to his eyes. She blushed when her shaft hardened even further with the way Sam’s eyes opened wider and his breathing went faster. She took the courage and stepped closer until her hard cock touched Sam’s mount, pressing the tip against the top of clit.

When Pip was clean, Sam took the cloth and used it for the same purpose, revealing the skin between his legs, that he had showed no one ever before. Sam mewled when Pip reached out and traced his pubic bones only to rest on his clit, running circles. Sam clenched and couldn’t stop his response as he widened his legs, giving her more access.

Pip couldn’t control her fingers as she explored Sam’s mount, pushing away her own happy cock, sliding her fingers between those fleshy lips protecting his wet opening. She smiled when he opened his legs, Pip slowly entered one finger while her thumb continued drawing circles on her clit. Her movements turned faster, still watching Sam’s face as she took his orgasm, Sam screaming her name and hips wildly moving back and forward to get more friction. The way he said her name, made her come straight after, coating Sam’s body with her semen.

“Pip!” he croaked out, turned on even more and waiting for more to come. He trembled as her touch intensified until he was on the brink again. Sam floundered, too focused on the feeling in his lower belly and not knowing what to do with his hands until he just rested them on Pip’s shoulders.

They were startled out of their connection when Dean stormed into the shower, clean, naked with a gun. But their movements didn’t stop. They were too high strung.

Dean was just finishing his shower when he heard his brother scream. Too afraid it might be a demon, he didn’t think further. Dean stormed out the shower, rushing through the connecting door, taking his gun and storming into the shower his siblings shared. He came still when he realized what the screaming was about and blushed when he realized his eyes were glued on Pip’s fingers, rubbing and stroking Sam’s through another orgasm while stroking her own cock.

Sam couldn’t focus enough, Pip didn’t stop her ministrations against his clit and he couldn’t stop from having another orgasm in front of his brother. He stood shakily on his legs before he realized his body was dirty again. As he came back from his high, he cheekily grinned, “I am dirty again!”

Pip laughed before kissing Sam deeply. While she had seen Dean’s and Sam’s desire for each other, she also knew how they felt about her and vice versa. After that talk with John about Dean’s desire for Sam and his thoughts about that, she decided on her instinct reaching out for Dean’s, holding him by the neck and kissing him as well.

Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss while his brain was stuck on the confusing anatomy of both Pip and Sam before he groaned loudly when his own shaft hardened.

“Kids, talk, explore, whatever young people do, I am going for a bite to eat. You have an hour!” John called and walked out, laughing loudly but groaning that he needed his own partner if it meant to keep up with the threesomes.


End file.
